


Totem

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod





	Totem

So, So god of yours  
Tell me; What's your name?  
  
 **It doesn't matter if your fast  
Or if ya slow and laid back  
I'll still inflict endless pain and death  
And I'll still bring presents, joy, and jests**  
  
Woe, Woe god of yours  
Tell me; Are you the slain?  
  
 **What's dead is what's dead  
We're two faces, one head  
You can't kill the lights and dark of joy and misery  
We create life and death bitch, we don't worry**


End file.
